DE 295 16 107 U describes a change bearing that is able to accept axial forces and that is used for positioning rollers. The roller bearing is set into a mounting ring that is fixed to frame or housing parts. The mounting ring has a fixed, axial position in relation to the roller. Tolerances with respect to the components and a predetermined bearing play cause the axial position of the outside ring in the mounting ring to change from one position to another. This requires repeated positioning with complicated adjustment, particularly when changing the bearing.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a change bearing that permits cost-efficient positioning, and easy interchange.